Next Time
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Kurt is exhausted, but Puck always has a way of re-energizing him. Smut.


Kurt was almost asleep, with his head against the steering wheel of his Navigator, when the passenger door slammed shut, rocking the vehicle as his passenger let loose an impressive array of curses.

It took him a minute to orient himself, because he was clearly more tired than he thought.

'That stupid, irritating, useless twat!' Puck was ranting about someone, Rachel, Kurt guessed. 'No, Puck, you're not doing anything right, you have to step, step, pivot, drop, step, step,' he was ranting about three octaves higher than his normal range, and Kurt knew he had barely kept himself from punching Rachel Berry in the throat. 'If she tells me one more time, how to do the damn dance that she had no part in choreographing and has no role in, I swear to hmph-'

Kurt, quite honestly, was sick and tired of listening to people complain about Berry, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of.

He had gone all day without kissing/touching/_seeing_ his boyfriend. Okay yeah, there was glee, but that didn't count because there were other people around.

Puck eagerly and easily dominated the kiss.

'We should get home,' Kurt tried to pull away, 'you know, before everyone else gets home,' he smirked, between kisses.

'Yeah,' Puck agreed, not letting Kurt go or stopping his kissing, 'I missed you.'

'I love you, now let me drive,' Kurt stated, trying to push the bigger teen.

With one long lingering kiss, Puck pulled away and began to fiddle with the music.

**xXx**

Puck slammed Kurt against the front door to close it.

Kurt groaned and pulled at Puck's shirt, 'I've been hard all day!' he stated as he wrapped his legs around Puck's waist.

Puck thrust into Kurt, 'and I haven't?' he smirked, grabbing Kurt's ass, and taking them to Kurt's basement room, to their shared room.

Puck peeled Kurt's jeans from his body, kissing hips and thighs and knees and calves.

They moaned in bliss as Puck lay on Kurt, aligning their hard erections and pert nipples rubbing together and as they rocked together, they murmured endearments and dirty thoughts to each other.

Wrapping his legs around Puck's waist, he flipped them, grinding down into Puck who arched his back and coated them both with his release.

'I need you, Princess,' he moaned, kissing Kurt's neck, as he rifled through the drawer.

Kurt moaned but pulled away with his prize, lapping at their mixed fluids on Puck's belly and it was Puck's turn to moan as Kurt's tongue flicked his naval.

Puck's hands messed Kurt's meticulous hair as the smaller teen kissed the head of Puck's cock. Lapping at the come that was dribbling down. He used the lube he'd fished from the drawer and slicked his fingers up, sliding one into Puck as he swallowed the hardening cock in front of him.

Puck moaned as his free hand bunched into the sheets and his toes curled.

Kurt had already worked his way up to three fingers and Puck whimpered as Kurt pulled them out.

'Please, Baby, please, need you,' Puck pulled Kurt up, and into a deep, searing, hungry kiss.

Kurt positioned himself at Puck's entrance and in one swift thrust was buried in Puck's arse.

'Fuck!' Puck gave a long drawn out moan, hiking his legs up, wanting Kurt in deeper.

Kurt gave a few thrusts, before he adjusted Puck's legs, practically folding them to his chest, and thrust in harder and faster.

'On your stomach,' Kurt demanded, pulling out, causing Puck to whimper at the loss.

Puck hastily complied, and in seconds Kurt was buried in him again, Puck pushing back when Kurt thrust into him. Hitting his prostate with every stroke.

'So good,' he babbled, as he dropped his head to the pillows, 'harder, please!'

Grabbing Puck's hips, Kurt complied, 'you're such a slut, a beautiful slut,' he murmured as he managed to lean forward to kiss the back of Puck's neck.

Puck keened in need, as Kurt's hand moved to his chest, tugging on the nipple ring.

The hand moved to down to Puck's cock, tugging on it, stroking it, 'come for me,' he whispered huskily into Puck's ear.

Puck's whole body tensed before he erupted onto the sheets, his walls clamping down on Kurt, who immediately followed Puck into orgasm, emptying himself into Puck.

The pair collapsed on the bed, panting.

'Fuck,' Puck moaned as Kurt slipped free.

'Boys! I brought dinner,' Carole called from the kitchen.

'We'll be up in a minute,' Puck called up, as they scrambled for their clothing.

Linking hands with Kurt, Puck pulled him closer, kissing him gently.

'Next time, you get to top,' Kurt grinned into the kiss, causing Puck to rock into Kurt.


End file.
